


In the Doghouse

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine goes over to Kuroko's house for Golden Week, thinking they are finally going to take their relationship to the next level. To his dismay, he's instead molested by a dog and Kuroko gives him the cold shoulder. Will he get the lovey-dovey week he wanted, or will he be stuck with only Nigou showing him affection (of the worst kind)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Doghouse

Aomine was finally getting some action, but it definitely wasn’t the kind he wanted.

“Oi, Tetsu, your stupid dog is humping my leg,” he growled, jiggling his leg in an attempt to shake the dog free. It didn’t work. The little mutt held tight, going to town like Aomine’s shin was a bitch in heat and the dumb animal had just caught its scent.

Kuroko wandered back in from the kitchen where he had gone only moments ago to get them both something to drink. Those few minutes were all the horny canine had needed to decide Aomine’s leg was his one, true love.

“Nigou isn’t  _my_  dog, Aomine-kun.  He’s the team’s dog,” Kuroko replied serenely, “and he isn’t stupid, just … confused.”

“ _Confused?!_  He’s not confused, he’s a lust-crazed beast,” Aomine half-shouted, bouncing his leg again as he tried once more to dislodge the dog.

Ice blue eyes turned even frostier. “Yes, and you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Kuroko shot Aomine a look that would make a sumo wrestler piss his  _mawashi_  as he picked the small dog up. “Stop that, now, Nigou,” he spoke in a kinder, gentler voice than he had used toward Aomine, but his next words weren’t gentle at all. “We don’t know where that leg’s been. You might catch a disease.”

He had been sprawled out on the couch, but now Aomine sat straight up, a scowl on his face. “What the hell is your problem, Tetsu?”  His dark brows snapped together as he ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

Literally sticking his nose in the air, Kuroko sniffed. “Figure it out for yourself, Aomine-kun.” Not waiting for a response, he padded out of site, Nigou in tow.

_What the fuck?!_ Aomine was bewildered, much more than that retarded dog Tetsu claimed was confused. Things between him and Kuroko had been going good lately, great even. After their training sessions, after Kuroko had swallowed his pride and asked Aomine to teach him to shoot, they had been spending more and more time together. It was almost like old times.  _Almost_.  Things were a little bit different. Different schools, different uniforms, different teams. The biggest difference, however, were the kisses.

After circling round and round each other. After the years in middle school when their eyes would suddenly meet and they would both look away, flushed and bemused. After all the harsh words and then forgiveness, forgiveness of him for being such an ass. Which he kind of, sort of, reluctantly admitted he was. After everything, they had finally given into the tension that had been buzzing between them for years and they kissed. Or, rather, Kuroko had kissed him.

To say Aomine had been stunned would be an understatement. Kuroko’s lips had been soft and dry and trembling. Before he knew it, Aomine’s shock had gave way to desire, and he was kissing Kuroko back with all the suppressed need and passion and, yes,  _love_ , he had pent up inside him for the small, pale man in his arms.

Since then, they had shared hundreds of kisses. Behind their schools. In locker rooms before and after their matches. Inside darkened movie theaters. At their homes. With each embrace, Aomine’s feelings for Kuroko grew stronger. So strong they were almost impossible to control, but somehow he did. After losing  _his_  light once, he sure as hell wasn’t going to anything to mess it up now. He would wait until Kuroko was ready to go that next step, even if his balls turned the color of his hair in the process.

Aomine had thought today was going to be  _the_  day. Had thought Kuroko was now willing to cross the line with him. What else was he supposed to think when his boyfriend asked him over for Golden Week, stating his entire family had gone to visit relatives in the country? Hell, Aomine had even (very nervously) bought ten boxes of condoms and five bottles of lube from a convenience store in anticipation! Anticipation that had dimmed rapidly when Kuroko had met him at the door with a decidedly cool attitude.

In the hour that he had been there, Aomine had only managed to pull curt, one word responses from Kuroko. His frustration had been nearing maximum levels when Kuroko had abruptly stood and said he would get them something to drink. Aomine had been sitting there, struggling to figure out what was going on, and was interrupted when the damn dog attacked him. Kuroko’s almost hostile words to him, and about him, only confounded him further. He’d obviously pissed his boyfriend off, but he didn’t have a clue as to how or when.

Kuroko appeared, sans Nigou, and went back to the kitchen without so much as a word or glance in Aomine’s direction. He returned shortly with two glasses, thumping one down in front of Aomine so hard water sloshed over the side. That was it. He’d had enough. Prying the other glass out of Kuroko’s hand, Aomine seized that hand and dragged the unsuspecting male into his lap.

Lightly grabbing his face, Aomine forced Kuroko to look into his eyes. “What is going on?”

It was quiet, too quiet, as Kuroko stared back at Aomine. After a few, tense seconds, he shifted, drew his arm back, and punched Aomine in the gut with the force of at least ten Ignite Passes.

The breath slammed out of him, pain ratcheted up his spine, and his eyes watered. Kuroko was strong, so much stronger than his small, slender body suggested. Aomine feared for his spleen.

“If you wanted to go out with girls, Aomine-kun, then you should never have kissed me back that time.” Kuroko’s voice was low and emotionless, his face as deadpan as ever, but his eyes, his eyes burned with angry, crystal-blue fire.

He started to get up, but Aomine collected himself enough to keep the other man in place.

Wheezing, he held fast to Kuroko’s wrist and gasped, “What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t gone out with any girls.”

“Liar!” The retort was instant and fierce, so unlike Kuroko’s usual, mild speech. “I  _saw_  you. Our practice was cancelled yesterday so I went to Aomine-kun’s school to walk home with you, but you were already walking out the gate with a girl hanging all over you.”

Jerking his hand, Kuroko tried to move away again. Aomine wrapped his arms around the small, rigid figure and headbutted him. There was no strength in the attack. Aomine just wanted to get Kuroko’s attention.

“That was my cousin, dumbass!” he bellowed.

“Cousin?” Kuroko echoed uncertainly, rubbing the small, red dot blooming on his forehead.

“Yes, cousin!” Aomine flopped back against the couch cushions exasperatedly. “It’s our grandparents’ 50th wedding anniversary and we were going in on a present for them. And if you were there, why didn’t you call out to me?”

Kuroko bit his lip and looked away. “I was jealous.”

The words were tiny, softer than a pin drop, but Aomine heard them and his heart swelled with emotion. He was jealous of everyone in Kuroko’s life. That loud-mouthed, red-haired lug who got to be his partner. His classmates. His friends. Every person who was a recipient of his occasional, beautiful smile. But this was the first time Kuroko had ever indicated he actually felt the green-eyed monster, too.

“Dumbass,” Aomine repeated with gruff affection.  “Why would I want some chick when I have the most gorgeous person in the world beside me?” His face burned as he uttered the mushy, sappy statement, but it was true nonetheless.

Face also sporting two, bright red spots, Kuroko answered lightly, “Because I don’t have breasts?”

Affecting a leer, Aomine wiggled his eyebrows. “Damn, you’re right. Why don’t you grow a pair then?”

Wearing a small frown, Kuroko hit him in the stomach again, but without force this time, and his winter blue eyes were warm, smiling.

“Don’t be an idiot, Aomine-kun,” he announced primly, even as he lifted his pale, slender arms up to circle around Aomine’s neck.

“I may be an idiot, but I’m  _your_  idiot, right?” Aomine was smiling widely now, feeling great, feeling wonderful.

“Yes, you are,” Kuroko nodded and kissed him softly, lovingly, before pulling back to say, “but you need to take a shower before we go any further than that. I don’t want Nigou’s sloppy seconds.”

It took Aomine a second to process Kuroko’s statement. When he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kuroko giggled, actually giggled, and sprang up from Aomine’s lap.

“Why you little …,” Aomine jumped up after him, chasing him to the hall, then to the shower, and then to bed. It seemed he got the action he wanted after all. No, he got the  _love_  he wanted after all, and he had never been happier in his life.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Someone linked this amazingly sad AoKuro fic on twitter and the idiot that I am I clicked on it. I was sitting there bawling at work hoping no one needed my help for anything so they would stay away from my cube. It made me need happy and fluffy and stupid, so I jotted this down. No sex, well there is fade to black sex at the end, but the only adult thing about this one is Aomine's potty mouth. Sorry everyone, I will try to do a smutastic fic for them at some point. And, I apologize profusely to Nigou for using his person, er dogself, in such a horrible manner.


End file.
